A Matter of Trust
by LaChoy
Summary: There were times when Seimei made him feel uncomfortable, but Ritsuka didn't understand why. After all, why would somebody like Seimei ever hurt him?


**Disclaimer: Loveless, not mine.**

**Notes:** I don't think Seimei fans who believe Seimei isn't a bad person deep down wouldn't like this story. If you're a fan of that kind of Seimei, I'd suggest you get out. :)

* * *

"Get out of here! Get out of here, you imposter!"

It was as if he couldn't move his legs fast enough. He was trying to get away, but he just couldn't move quicker and he cried out when something heavy hit his head and sent him flying forward…

…And into strong arms.

Brief terror overcame Ritsuka at first, but then he looked up and relief took over.

"Seimei!" He gripped onto to his brother and buried his face into his sweater that always smelled of some scent he could never name. But such little things didn't matter for right now and right now, he had his protector. He had the one person who loved him and would never hurt him. The one person he knew he could trust.

"Ritsuka, go to your room and wait for me there," Seimei ordered and offered his little brother a small smile. Ritsuka nodded and smiled back. His brother always thought about him. Seimei was so kind.

"Don't call him Ritsuka, Seimei! Don't! It's what he wants! He just wants you to think he's Ritsuka! But he isn't! He isn't!"

Ritsuka tried to ignore what his mother said as he got to his room and closed the door. Seimei would take care of everything. He always did and so he just locked his door and hid under his blankets, shaking and finally letting his fear show. It was so scary when his mother yelled and tried to hurt him. So, so scary…

He jumped when he heard a knock at the door moments later, but he immediately recognized it as Seimei's soft knock and allowed him in.

"Seimei, is…?"

"Shh, Ritsuka," Seimei whispered as he slipped in and put a finger to the boy's mouth, effectively making him stop talking. "Shh. Everything is fine. I'm here now, aren't I?" He wrapped his arms around the small, trembling form and pressed his lips to his head. "Don't worry, whenever I'm here, you will always be fine because you can trust me, Ritsuka. And you know that, don't you?"

Ritsuka nodded.

"Say you know it, Ritsuka. Say you know you're fine when I'm here. Say you trust me."

Sometimes, Seimei made him say stuff like that and it confused him a little. He knew it. He would always know it and never would he forget. Why did Seimei make him say it so much?

"I trust you, Seimei."

"Forever?"

Ritsuka nodded again and nuzzled his head against his brother's chest. "I trust you forever."

Seimei led them to his bed and laid Ritsuka down on it before holding him close to him again. "It's good to have trust in a relationship. After all, what kind of relationship would we have if there were no trust?" Things were quiet again and Ritsuka was content to leave things that way, but then Seimei began talking again. "Ritsuka, you know about love, don't you?"

"What?" Ritsuka asked, baffled. Why was his brother saying this now?

"Love, Ritsuka." Seimei had on that same kind smile that just belonged on his face and moved his hand to Ritsuka's stomach, moving the fingers underneath the material to rub gently at the skin.

Ritsuka knew he loved his brother. How couldn't he? Seimei was caring and gentle, and he always did what he knew was best for him. But there were times when he touched him that Ritsuka just didn't feel comfortable. He never hurt him, but times such as now, with Seimei's fingers on his stomach, made him feel a little uneasy. The feeling Ritsuka always drove away because there was never any reason to feel like that because Seimei cared so much about him. Why would he do anything bad?

"Love is beautiful. You know I love you, yes? Do you know that no matter who you were, where you were, or anything of the sort, I would always love you? I would, Ritsuka. I love you and only you. Forever you."

Ritsuka closed his eyes and felt Seimei kiss his temple.

"Do you love me too?"

"I do…"

"Forever, Ritsuka? Tell me you'll love me forever."

"Seimei, why do you make me say this stuff? Of course I'll love you forever!"

Seimei's fingers went away and Ritsuka felt just a little bit relieved, although immediately after, felt sick. How could he feel that way about his brother showing him affection? Maybe this was why Seimei always had him repeat the same things over and over. Because he just didn't make it obvious. Because he would never be as loving as Seimei.

"I'll always love you, Seimei." He had to say it as many times as he could. Seimei had to know how much he was loved. He stared at him, trying to show him how he felt about him. For Seimei. Kind, beautiful, giving Seimei. Protective. Loving. Amazing.

"No matter what?"

He closed his eyes and clung to Seimei tighter, never wanting to let go in case he ever had to.

"No matter what."

And Ritsuka felt those fingers on his stomach again, eliciting those tickly, uncomfortable feelings once more.


End file.
